Loki Iel
Loki Iel is a former thief, now prince of the Freemen. Description Loki is a half Shi'ido, half Human male. With his Shi'ido heritage, he has the ability to change his appearance at will. Typically, he has slicked back near-silver hair, and his eyes are heterochromatic grey and violet. He wears a white frock with black lining with a large collar that has a purple trim, and armored boots. Black downward-pointing sword symbols are found on the hem and sleeves of his coat, as well as a large crest marking his place in the royal bloodline of Freemen. After his left arm was poisoned and thus, severed, it was replaced with a prosthetic. When not in his royal attire, he brightens the colour in his hair, and wears a dark muscle-shirt and baggy pants. He also makes himself appear younger, to give a more relaxed and laid-back impression that hearkens back to his time as a thief. When overwhelmed by emotion, Loki can spontaneously grow fur, appearing monkeylike. The colour of the fur determines what emotion he is feeling. Personality Loki has an ever-shifting personality dependent on his mood. When taking on his royal duties as the Freeman prince he is strong and stoic, often giving a feeling of authority. However when he is not acting as prince he is calm and collected, often joking around. He's caring towards his friends and family, but can be cold to those who cross him. History Tatooine Boy At an age of infancy, Loki was sent away from his home alone, winding up on the planet of Tatooine where he was rescued by a group of Jawas. They took care of him and raised him as one of their own. He learned how to survive in harsh conditions, how to scavenge and steal and overall simply survive. For Loki, life was good for years. However, the Jawa group he lived with came under attack. Loki was forced to flee, escaping to Mos Espa and stowing away on a ship. He had no idea where he was going, but decided to follow his instincts and use his scavenger training to survive. Asteroid Thief Loki soon found himself on the Asteroid Resort, a place where hard-working civilians go to relax. A place filled with the wealthy. The perfect place for a young thief to reside and survive. Through the training he received on Tatooine, Loki stole trinkets, food, beverages, clothes, etc. However, one fateful day he came across a hooded stranger, immediately identifying them as a Jedi through the saber at their hip. Bumping into the stranger and 'stumbling' allowed him to pilfer the saber without being noticed. At least, so he thought. Loki took the saber and went into hiding once more, but his sensitivity in the force meant he would be located easily. Caught, he surrendered the saber before scurrying away. Loki later caught up with the Jedi as they were preparing to leave, and after a brief introduction and explanation, went with them to their temple. Jedi Life Loki trained hard with the Jedi, but found his ability in the force didn't quite meet the other pupils. Despite this, he still went on missions to help. He later fell in love with Genis, and became friends with some of the other pupils including Zelos and Ashi. Family Reunion When a distress signal from Blenjeel reached the Jedi, Loki accompanied the group sent to investigate. There they found a large crashed Tri-Star ship with no survivors. The distress signal had come from a beacon on a dead body, which looked to have been murdered by sharp blade as opposed to sandworm. As the team was preparing to leave, they found themselves surrounded by figures that had emerged from the sands. They were about to attack, when one recognized Loki as his younger brother. The man, who introduced himself as Tiran, invited the Jedi to one of their camps, and showed them their lifestyle. A long ride atop sandworms lead them to the base where they learned there was an entire civilization living on the planet. Loki learned he wasn't just part of these people, he was of the royal bloodline that had lead them for generations. His brother gifted the Jedi with a ceremonial blade borne from a burrower's remains, along with packs of burrower meat, glitterstim, and watersuits so they could survive in the sands if they needed it. Eve of War War eventually broke out on Blenjeel as Tri-Star invaded and set up a large facility, killing burrowers and kidnapping Freemen for twisted experiments. The Freemen allied themselves with another scavenger faction on Blenjeel, and alongside the Jedi, the three factions battled Tri-Star. During one battle, Loki was bitten in the arm by a Tri-Star drone, which filled it with a deadly poison that began to spread quickly. Before it could reach the rest of his body, one of the scavengers cut Loki's arm off and cauterized it. Upon returning to the Jedi to recover, the arm was replaced with a prosthetic. Terms of 'Peace' After a year of recovery and trying to get the Jedi to help his people in his absence, Loki left the Jedi to return to Blenjeel. He met up with Tiran who had practically passed on the torch of leadership to him, and together the two lead the Freemen against Tri-Star. Eventually, even Sith began helping the Freemen. As casualties tallied up on both sides, eventually the Jedi returned to help. Loki and his brother were visiting one of the major camps when it came under attack by Tri-Star. While the Jedi helped escort civilians out of the camp, Loki and Tiran lead the charge. A well-placed tank shot sent Tiran flying, and he was dead before he hit the ground. Enraged, Loki charged at his foes before a ceasefire was called. In exchange for Loki leaving with Tri-Star, the remaining Freemen would be left alone. Reluctantly, Loki agreed, and true to their word Tri-Star left the remaining Freemen alone. Loki was taken into custody, and it seemed as if the fighting would stop. Frailty, thy name is Ceasefire Loki underwent extreme examinations under Tri-Star captivity, putting him through inhumane conditions. However, a rescue team of Jedi and three Freemen - Scien, Citia and Argen - successfully broke Loki out of Tri-Star custody. As they went to take Loki to the capital, they found they were denied entry, coming face to face with a stranger in a dark cloak. Returning to a different camp, Loki was treated of his wounds. Together with the others, he formulated a plan to attack Tri-Star. As Freemen forces fought them on ground level, attacking both onfoot and on burrower, the Jedi snuck in from a side entrance and fought their way up. As the battle raged, a sandstorm picked up, and began to tear apart the base. The unnatural storm trapped anyone still inside the base, including Loki and the Jedi. As an Altizian shuttle cut through the storm, the door opened to reveal the dark-cloaked man. He revealed himself as Vaylen Avenir, and took the survivors to safety before leaving them be. Neutrality of a Bigger War As the Altizian War began to rise, many events occurred. Loki and Zelos were tricked into fighting each other by Vaylen, Genis and Loki fell out causing a rift in their friendship, and Loki was considered a false prince by many of the Freemen. Despite this, he began to rally the few camps that still believed in him, and with his bodyguards at his side they began to train together to figure out their next steps. Much like whoever was in charge of the other camps now, Loki deemed it best to stand neutrally in the Altizian War, though when the Jedi were preparing for a battle on Gyndine, Loki came to assist them and help get people to safety. Alongside Xyr Nei'ur, Loki was able to evacuate a total of seven people including him and Xyr. With Vaylen's help, they were able to safely make it to hiding on Mimban alongside Naga Itesak. Gallery final_fantasy_xv__ignis_x_ravus_by_seed3733-dbzyolb.jpg|Loki and Scien fighting back to back Zidane-AltEX.png|Loki's Monkeylike appearance images.jpg|Loki's prosthetic Trivia * Loki's first name derives from the Norse God of Mischief, portraying his mischievous youthful nature. * As a Shi'ido, Loki can shapeshift into anything, even inanimate objects such as books or chairs. * Having been raised by Jawas, Loki doesn't know the galactic 'norm' for relationships. Thus, he has no gender preference. Category:Characters Category:Freemen